Hanging By A Moment
by Not Your Average Second Banana
Summary: Cute little Hr/R fic. Slight H/G on the side


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful duty goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Inc.  
  
Hanging by A Moment  
  
Singing under his breath again. Most found this ultimately annoying; I just found it incredibly adorable. What was the tune today? "Desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started. I'm chasing after you." I laughed silently. I don't know where he developed a taste for muggle music, most likely his father. But, that song always brought back memories. "I'm standing here until you make me move."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked. I always loved this game, but right now I knew I wasn't going to like my "truth" or my "dare." Well, I might, but someone else might not.  
  
Well, I might as well get some out of this, I thought. "Dare," I replied trying to sound confident, when in reality I was shaking like a leaf inside.  
  
"Hmmm. what should your dare be?" she asked. Oh, just get this over with; I know what you're going to make me do.  
  
As if she was reading my mind, she said, "Fine. Go into the closet and kiss," she looked around the room, "Ron for let's say.7 minutes." I got pale then I quickly blushed crimson. Great! Kiss him, that was O.K., but a mock version of "7 minutes in heaven" was not in the deal, I thought furiously. I sputtered and, my mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. I felt someone pull me up and towards the closet. I saw who it was. Ron. Damn it. Do I have to blush every time he looks at me?  
  
He closed the door, and I heard everyone scramble up and position themselves outside. Wonderful! I have to make an idiot out of myself, but does everybody have to hear?  
  
I finally found my voice and muttered under my breath, "great.isn't this wonderful?"  
  
"What? You don't want to kiss me?" he asked in mock disappointment.  
  
"That's not what I meant. I'd love to.that's not what I meant." I'm glad it's dark in here, cause my face is burning.  
  
"We don't start the clock until we hear some kissing in there!" Ginny yelled from outside. Damn her. When she started dating Harry, she had become so relaxed and so damn relentless about getting me with Ron.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned in. Wow! I should really thank Hermione.after I strangle her. His arms slipped down my back and settled around my waist. Feeling pretty stupid with my arms down at my sides, I put them around his neck. I gently played with his hair; I have always wanted to do that. Seven minutes can really go fast when you're in.well.heaven. It felt like seconds later when Ginny yelled, "Time's up!"  
  
He pulled away slowly, almost regretfully, but his arms remained wrapped around my waist. "We'd better go back," I said in a whisper not hiding my sadness.  
  
"I don't wanna," he said shaking his head forcefully like a 3-year-old. I giggled. "Nope. I'm standing here until you make me move," he said, sang rather. So he knows my favorite song?  
  
"Well you know I'd never make you do that," I said while I continued playing with his hair. He smiled. Good thing he's holding onto me, cause my knees are a wee bit weak here.  
  
He dipped his head and kissed me (again.) I am never going to tire of this. Just then, the door swung open revealing Ginny with a stop watch.  
  
"Eleven minutes, 23 seconds. Don't you need to breath?" she asked unable to hide her triumphant smile.  
  
I looked up at Ron and then to Ginny, smiled, and slammed the door. "Now, where were we?" I asked sheepishly.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
And that's the way it's been for a while now. No, Ron and I are not still in that closet. How we ever managed to get out of there, I haven't a clue. I do remember a bunch of knowing smiles, and people saying, "I didn't see that one coming." (mainly in a sarcastic voice.) What I seem to remember most after I got out of the closer was the warmth of his hand in mine.  
  
Taking that into consideration, I crept my hand towards his and grasped it. You couldn't see this action, because we were hidden by the Potions table. Keeping my head forward, I smiled as he looked at me.  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you. Letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you," I whispered. He should really stop giving me his bad habits. 


End file.
